


Eternal Punishment

by demon_sucker_cum_slut



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_sucker_cum_slut/pseuds/demon_sucker_cum_slut
Summary: You are a religious person, who goes to hell for his homosexuality. There you will be punished by daddy Lucifer.
Kudos: 7





	Eternal Punishment

“May the Lord be with us, may it save us from everything unholy! May our Savoir protect us from everyone, who does not deserve the blessing of our Father. For example the gays, those unholy, creatures. They cannot even be described as humans! God is not accepting them! They will not be able to enter heaven. But do not worry, they can be cured. With enough power God will turn them into normal humans. Amen”, said the priest, every Sunday. I believed that, I believed that I can be healed. Homosexuality was just an illness caused by Satan himself.

So one day I went to the priest and asked shyly: “Father, I think I might be homosexual.” Let’s just say, he didn’t react calmly: “What?! Stay away! You filthy beast, may the power of god compel you! You have quite the nerve to show up here!” “But Father, you said I could be cured”, apparently that was a lie as I found out. I was so mad at him, I didn’t want to be gay, I wanted God’s blessing. The priest had failed. It was like I was controlled by a higher force. But it felt so relieving. As the father shouted, I took this allegedly holy grail and hit him with great force on his head. He didn’t die, but bled very hard. This rush overcame me, his crying turned me on so hard. I had to tie him up and rip his clothes of. His body was so hot, I couldn’t resist but thrust my dick inside of him. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, nobody heard us, except for God of course, he heard everything. It was like, the priest really did speak with him. He shouted: “Oh God, please help me! Send this man to hell! Make him pay for.. ahhh..”

I just remember how the ground began to shake, I stopped raping him and I felt like the floor was taken away beneath my feet. Everything was dark and the next thing I know is that it was hot. Everything was burning around me and I heard the words “So you thought it was a good idea to rape a fucking priest!” in a deep and damned voice, oh god it was so arousing. It was him, Satan or as he later introduced himself as Lucifer, Lord of the damned. “It is I! He betrayed me! He told me homosexuality was just an illness and that I-“, “Silence!! Did I tell you that you were wrong? Do you seriously think that I am not impressed that you brought up the courage to set yourself against a priest, against God? Hahahaha!!”, said Lucifer in his wonderful sexy voice. I was totally hard and just said fuck me silently towards me, but apparently, Lucifer heard me: “What was that little one? You wanna be fucked by daddy Lucifer? Come here you little shit. Taste daddy’s fat cock and swallow his juice.” I went to the ground and looked up, panting. Lucifer’s cock was so big, I was afraid but still so horny. I began to touch it and stroke it. He was moaning and growling: “Yes, lick it and suck on it. Open your useless mouth and choke on daddy’s cock.” “Your wish is my command master”, I said while opening up and licking his delicious perfect cock. I tried to suck him, but his cock was way too thick. It did not fit inside my mouth: “Daddy what should I do? It does not fit.” He raised his hand and opened my mouth with magical force and thrusted his cock inside my mouth and I was deepthroating him. I had his entire cock inside me. It was so delicious, I needed more, my whole body was twitching and begging for more. I could feel how his cock was pulsing and eventually pumping his damned cum inside me. His cum was so delicious, I needed more. He took his cock out of me and I was overflowing with his cum. It was leaking out of every hole, my tummy was filled that much, that you could see it from outside.

“So how did you like that? Hahaha!”, asked my new daddy. I begged for more as I ripped of my clothes, and shouted: “Now fuck me daddy! Thrust your hard delicious cock inside me! Spread my buttcheeks and punish me! I wanna feel your cock rubbing against my prostate!” He was startled for a bit but eventually turned in. His cock was so hard again and he shoved his red meat all the way up there. I could feel it, it created a belly bulge. I was moaning like the little bitch I am. It felt so good. His dick was the perfect size and shape. The thrusting was just perfect. The perfect punishment, I needed that so badly. His cock went in and out fast and with a lot of fury. He moaned: “How do you like that.. little sinner.” “Mo-re daddy.. please fu..fuck me more daddy..”, I screamed of pleasure. “How can you still TALK,”, with that he thrusted even deeper, “daddy has to punish you even more, doesn’t he? Oh what is it bitch, you wanna cum? You wanna CUM?” I nodded heavily, but he didn’t let me. He used his magic to stop me from cumming. “No.. you are not allowed to cum. But I certainly will”, he said in a deep voice and poured all of his thick load inside me. It filled up my whole body. I was twitching and winding. Cum came out everywhere again. Daddy Lucifer asked me again if I was punished enough, I said yes, even though, I knew deep inside me, I needed more.

Lucifer then gave me chains and a metal collar, I should not leave, he told me. He chained me to the wall and burned my clothes. “Here take this, but don’t choke yourself without me. You will always be naked from now on, a good slave has to be available at any time, and I say when you are allowed to cum.” And there I am till this day. Chained to the wall of this burning cave, always covered in cum and always leaking. I know I don’t have the right to ask for anything, but I know, for food I could always ask.

“Oh fuck-slave! Get here and suck daddy’s cock!”, did Lucifer shout as he took out his whip and let the leather hit my skin, creating deep cuts. I immediately was turned on again and I rushed over to daddy. But the chain kept me to a certain point, so that the collar choked me, making me even hornier, his whipping made me so horny I begged for his cock once again. Lucifer took out his wonderful cock for me and I began licking it, making it wet and lubing it up. “Am I allowed to cum this time, daddy?”, I asked him submissively, but he thrusted his dick inside my throat again and shoved it deep inside, I began to break out in tears, but I loved it so much I sucked it to get his hot stuff out again. He made one last thrust and shooting all of his juice inside my body, through my body, coming outside at the other end. It felt so good. He left me again laying there, cum covered and leaking. I am so happy down here. It could nowhere be better, not even in heaven. I love this eternal punishment.

I once again felt his hot hands grabbing my butt and shoving me towards him, thrusting his pulsing cock inside me. I moaned and screamed: “Yes daddy! Please fuck me harder!” I could feel his dick getting bigger inside me, I loved his demon magic. But I still wasn’t able to cum, even though his spell was already over. He always gets me to the point where I am almost about to climax and then he just takes it out and finishes in my mouth. “I told you, I am in charge of your cum, now swallow..” I did as he demanded, I swallowed every drop of his delicious thick, hot juice. “Please.. please daddy, make me cum.. I can’t hold it any longer!! Daddy please fuck me and make me CUM! I need it! You made me edge for so long.. it almost hurts.. relieve me..” - “Shut up, worthless scum! You are right, you are a good slave, you have earned it.. here _cums_ your reward!”, mentioned daddy Lucifer. He shoved his red thick cock again inside my tight butt. He thrusted so fast even deeper, he was never that deep. I swear I could taste the tip in my mouth. This overstimulation and the frustration, all this cum inside of me, finally breakout. I screamed so loud, I am sure even God heard me. “I-I am cumming.. daddy!!”, I was struggling to speak, I had no control over my body, everything was twitching. Our cum mixed together making a the most delicious meal I ever had. “Thank you daddy… I appreciate your gift..”, I was completely wasted. I was laying again on the flaming hot floor with cum everywhere, on me, inside of me and underneath me, I couldn’t tell which was his or which was mine, but it was delicious.


End file.
